1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reclosable pack having a container with a closure part of a flexible material, which closure part covers a removal opening and is joined to the container via a peripheral region adjoining the removal opening; the closure part, for opening the removal opening, is detachable from the container by being pulled in the pulling direction and, for reclosing the removal opening, can be applied to the container again in the opposite direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From United States published patent application 2005/0276425 A1, a bag pack is known, comprising a laminate with a reclosure system integrated into the laminate, with a closure strip that covers a removal opening and that is to be pulled off from the pack to open it. After the pack is first opened, a peripheral zone lined with a permanent adhesive remains on the closure strip. When the closure part is folded back and applied to the pack, the result is a detachable adhesive bonding of the closure strip to a peripheral region adjoining the removal opening.
From European Patent Disclosure EP 1 886 934 A2, a further bag package is known, with a reclosure system known from US 2005/0276525 A1. When the pack is opened for the first time, by pulling the closure strip away, an inner part serving as a warranty of the pack's being opened for the first time is simultaneously separated from the rest of the packaging laminate, in such a way that this inner part is no longer visible from outside.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,061, a reclosable package with a hinged lid is known. A peripheral region of the package, adoining the removal opening, is lined with a permanent adhesive. When the lid is folded back onto the package, a peripheral zone of the hinged lid is applied to the peripheral region, provided with the permanent adhesive, of the package and is detachably glued to this peripheral region.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,700 B1, a package with an encompassing band, disposed inside an outer pack, is known as an aid in opening the package. On the encompassing band, a pull-out tab is affixed to one side and an open container is affixed to the other side, in such a way that when the pull-out tab is pulled out on one side of the outer pack, the container on the other side is pushed out of the outer pack, counter to the direction in which the tab is pulled out.
European Patent Disclosure EP 1 534 597 B1 discloses a childproof package, with an outer pack and with an open container that can be inserted into the outer pack. The container is provided on opposed side walls with stop tabs which, together with corresponding openings in the outer pack, upon complete insertion into the outer pack form blocking elements which make it possible to open the package only by simultaneously pressing the stop tabs inward.
A substantial disadvantage of known reclosable packages with a flexible closure strip is that this type of package is not childproof. Also, if the closure strip is applied to the package in an uncontrolled way, creasing of the closure strip can easily occur upon reclosure, thus causing the package to leak. Moreover, both hands are needed for removing the product from the package—one hand for keeping the closure strip in its open position, and the other for pulling the product out of the package. A reclosable pack of the type defined at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,404 A.